Kai and Dranzer
by emopuppyforever
Summary: Kai is upset for releasing Dranzer but HIlary decides to help him HilXDranzerxKai


**Hello this is my thild fan Fic but my first anime **

**So be nice **

**22222222222222222222222**

Kai was walking down the street it has been 3 months after beya went down and when he released Dranzer he missed her dearly but he knew it was for the best he walked back to Tyson Jojo he walked in but everyone was asleep he smiled and got changed and joined the others and fell asleep.

The next day Kai woke up at his normal time 5.00 he got dressed but already found his team wake and training he sat down next to kenny who was checking the team strenghts he turned to Kai '' Hey Kai are you ok you havn't been the same s... Before he could first Kai got up and walked out giving everyone the cold shoulder.

Kai POV 

What's this feeling I feel deep inside me I walked past this boy who was beyblading by himself I watched him blade after he finished he picked up his and started to talk to his bit-beast '' NineTails me and you can go to the world champships but even if we don't make it and beat Tyson me and you can do it together'' His NineTails came out it was a fox with NineTails (like the one from pokemon) it licked the boy in the face put him on its back and ran off.

Normal POV 

Kai started to walk on Kai fet like a part of him is missing a part of his heart he walked back into the jojo tyson was the first to greet him '' Hey Kai what have you been'' Kai took one look at him and then walked to his bed not saying a word Tyson shook his head and sat down next to Hilary.

Hilary was worried about Kai.

Hilary POV

I wonder what's up with Kai he's just not talking I know he dosn't talk that much but he hasn't talked still after Beya I will have to talk to him soon.

Normal POV

Kai walked back outside Hilary followed Kai was standing next to the pond '' Kai'' Kai turned around and saw Hilary '' Kai are you ok'' Kai didn't answer Hilary grew with anger '' LOOK KAI TELL ME WHAT'S WROUG OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU'' Kai turned around '' Sorry I don't hit Girls'' Hilary walked up to him '' Please tell me what's up'' Kai looked at her '' I am upset because I released Dranzer'' Hilary looked at him sadly '' Oh sorry I didn't know'' Kai shook his head '' It's ok but it hurts'' Hilary looked at the ground and then looked up at Kai '' Well I don't know what it's like to have a bit - beast so I wouldn't know'' Kai looked at her and walked up to her '' Well it's like having a best friend'' Hilary smiled at him '' Well she might come back'' Kai looked up at the stars (**It's night time)** '' I dount that'' Hilary shook her head '' Don't think like that'' Kai turned to her '' It's ture I did horride things to her and in the end sh...'' Hilary moved closer '' What did she do'' Kai looked up at the stars '' _she stood my me_'' Hilary moved even closer and saw something she ever thought she would see Kai was crying '' awwww Kai'' Hilary pulled him into a hug '' shhh it's ok'' Kai shook his head '' _no it isn't I love her and miss her'' _ Hilary smiled and rubbed his back ''It's ok''.

For a moment it was silence until Hilary heard a song a bird song Hilary looked around still in a hug with Kai '' Kai did you hear that'' Kai looked at her and then put his ear out '' I don't hear enything'' Hilary heared it again and this time there was a red light coming towards her and Kai '' Kai what's that'' Kai pulled out of the hug and looked at the red light and then it turned into a lovely pheonix Kai looked at it shocked '' Dranzer your back'' Dranzer smiled and nodded Kai got up and ran towards Dranzer and latched onto her beak not letting go '' Dranzer why did you come back'' Dranzer looked confused Hilary walked up to Kai '' Kai I don't think she understands you'' Kai look at Hilary '' She must I beybladed with her she must understand my voice'' Hilary walked up to her '' Let me try'' Kai nodded and stepped aside and Hilary touched her beak '' Dranzer listen to me'' Dranzer had a shocked face Kai smiled and walked up to her '' Hilary you did it'' Hilary smiled '' Kai she said that she loves you and dosn't care about the past'' Kai smiled and started to cry again Hilary handed him a tissue Hilary and Kai looked at Dranzer one last time before she disappeared into her beyblade Kai picked it up and smiled '' Dranzer I love you'' He looked at Hilary '' Thanks'' Hilary looked confused '' For what'' Kai walked up to her '' For reuiting me and Dranzer togther'' Hilary shook her head '' No Kai that was you not me'' Kai pulled Hilary into a kiss Hilary was shocked at first but kissed back after The scene changed by one last word from Dranzer

_Master you finally found love but remember I will always love you _

2222222222222222

Be nice this is my first beyblade fic

BECKYBABY


End file.
